1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer system security, and in particular to the protection of a critical resource within a processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system may be stopped from working by a software bug, or by a malicious act interfering with a critical system resource. The system resource can be a hardware resource, or can be software or data stored or otherwise retained within the computing system.